Running away from it all
by Twinkie D
Summary: Taichi-kun and Yama-chan have decided to leave it all behind


Warnings: Weeel. shounen ai (taito), stupid parents. witty bitty angsty. (I'm lying. I can't write angst. I SUCK with it.) Disclaimer: I have Takeru-kun and Dai-chan under my bed, Yama-chan and Taichi-kun ON my bed, in my garage there is Gundam Deathscythe, Duo is destroying my fridge( and I'm soon gonna help him), Fei-chan (DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU ONNA!) is doing katas in my living room, Nuriko-love and Tasuki- kun are sitting on my sofa, Kurama and Hiei-chan are making out in the TV chairs, and Omittchi is with Nagi-chan trying to give me tips how to write proper English. Me? Problems? Nooo. I own them all, can't you see? Ch'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Running away from it all  
  
By Twinkie  
  
  
  
  
  
It was such a beautiful night.  
  
Stars shone down on him, moon in all its glory gave him it's blessings.  
  
Taichi smiled up to the heaven, his breath looking like a smoke cloud in the cold night air.  
  
It was right thing to do, he told himself, casting a longing look to the park where he had so many times played football, or just goofed around with his friends.  
  
Inwardly, he shook himself. This would not be the last time he'd see this place, he would one day come back.  
  
They both would come back. They would go through with this, and survive. They were not needed here.  
  
He nodded to himself.  
  
* *  
  
it had been hard.  
  
They had fought their feelings the best they could, both knowing that they would not be accepted if the word got out.  
  
But, no can do. They had done their best, each trying to deny their feeling, for the sake of their family and loved ones.  
  
It just hadn't helped.  
  
They loved each other too much to be apart.  
  
And after the admittance of their feelings, they still had tried to keep it a secret.  
  
But, like secrets usually do, this one leaked out. Taichi had thought he was alone at home, but it appeared that she had not left the house, until it was too late.  
  
She heard their conversation at the phone, and he had been caught on the spot.  
  
Hikari had been furious. She called him names, hit him, and finally told his parents.  
  
It was terrible. Taichi got grounded, and the only place was allowed to go was school.  
  
His friends turned onto him. The only people who talked to him in free will were Mimi, Daisuke and, of course, Yamato.  
  
His loved one.  
  
Takeru didn't really mind if his brother was a homo, but their mother forbid him to see or talk Yamato, before he was cured of his 'deceace'.  
  
This probably hurt Yamato most, and through him, it hurt Taichi.  
  
The few moments they had between classes or the time Mimi and Daisuke were capable to make them, were enough for them to think about their future.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Yamato's idea. It had been first laughed at, it had seemed so impossible, but as things got worse, it had started to sound good.  
  
They had both gone with their parents "helpful" idea's to get them cured. Smiled to them, and silently, in secrecy searched working places, and collected every penny they got.  
  
Finally, after months of being apart and hard working, they had everything they needed.  
  
They had the chance to start a new life, together, and neither was about to turn it down.  
  
* *  
  
Taichi hurried his pace. He was almost sure he saw Yamato's blond head in the edge of the park, and grinning, he broke into a run.  
  
And as he saw Yamato turn, and smile, he knew in his heart that they were doing the right thing.  
  
Yamato wound his arms around Taichi's neck, and pressed against him. They kissed, and Taichi absently thought that Yamato had a cold nose. Had he been waiting him long?  
  
Yamato laughed. No, no, he was just so excited, he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
Taichi grabbed his hand, and they started to walk, quickly, towards the train station.  
  
  
  
It was almost empty there, and just perfect that way. The train was already there, and they, without looking back, jumped in.  
  
Mimi and Daisuke had promised to keep in touch, and maybe even visit them sometime. Yamato had left a note to Daisuke to give Takeru, where he explained his little brother his motives and apologized.  
  
They sat down to their places, and only after the train started moving, and they were sure no one would come to stop them, they felt relieved.  
  
Yamato leaned his head to Taichi's shoulder, and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Taichi drew him nearer, his arms closing around the blond, and he, too, soon was far gone in the dreamland.  
  
* *  
  
Taichi woke up with a start. It was still dark outside, and glancing at his clock, he saw, to his relief, that they were nearly there.  
  
He woke Yamato, kissing him tenderly, and together they gathered their stuff, and stepped outside, to the train station of their new home.  
  
After a short walk, they arrived to the apartment they had rented, and though it was not much, it was their home. Theirs.  
  
* *  
  
Life was wonderfull.  
  
Their new life had started just fine, filled with love, work and letters from Mimi, Daisuke and Takeru, who sent his letters in the same envelope as Daisuke.  
  
Taichi and Yamato were little bit of sad hearing that their families were terrified, sure they had a) been kidnapped b) killed or c) ran away. Of course, guess c) was totally right, but they had pleaded that none of the trio would not reveal their position.  
  
They were on their own, now, and they needed no one, Mimi, Daisuke and Takeru being the exceptions.  
  
Their families would just have to cope.  
  
One day, when they'd get over the feelings of betrayal and mistrust for their families and friends, maybe then they would go back, just to see them.  
  
But until that, well. they would follow their own path, and hope the best.  
  
-owari-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Twinkie: Well, heh heh.^^* Yama-chan: Sweetie, I'm not so sure if this one was very good. Taichi: Yeah, you made our families come out pretty mean. Twinkie: Hey! That is the best angst-like thing I can write! And why do the conversations between me and the characters always go like this? Taichi and Yama-chan: . she has issues. Twinkie: Damn well I have. 


End file.
